Hero Academy: The Sinned ones
by Fireember345
Summary: As Emily goes on her first mission, evil awaits for her only
1. Chapter 1

**Emily perspective**

#

#

The situation was serious. If the golden Bunnies were causing this much havoc for the headmasters to send on of them as well, they might be very deadly. "Emily, Trellis, you should change in your battle wear." Darren ordered as he began to grabbed some armor like clothes and headed into his room as two others (Hiccup and Rin) did so as well. "Emily, hold on!" Maka shouted with something to wear in her hands. "You should wear this. These clothes are very magical. They have the power to protect you from the sinned ones and other monsters you will have to face." The elder girl explained as she handed me the battle wear.

#

#

As I finished putting on my new wear, which was a white t-shirt with a black jacket with silver zipper and blue gloves, long grey-black pants and white sneakers with no laces, I notice an odd silver band for my hair. I tied my hair with it and headed down stairs with the others. Trellis looked surprised to see me. "Emily? Is that you?" Trelly wondered as he'd approached me slowly. "You look so different with your hair back." Trellis smiled sweetly. "Thanks. But you look the same with your armor." I'd replied.

#

#

"Yeah... Beautiful..." Rin smiles at me with a goofy look. _Should not have done that. _I thought as Trellis was ready to knock the guy out, but Darren stopped him. "No time to be fighting, we should get going before the Bunnies caused too much trouble." Hiccup said in a rushed voice as the five of us headed out to I do not know where.

()

()

**Third person **

#

#

"Where are we going?" The keeper girl wondered as they all dashed to the city. "We need to get to our team's ship. Zelda is waiting for us." Hiccup explained as he'd ride on Toothless. "WE HAVE A SHIP!?" Trellis shouted in surprise. "You should see it, it's awesome. The best ride you could ever had." Rin boast as they reached the launch zone. The ship looked like a large metal dragon with large blue eyes. "Everyone is here! Commence loading the crew and prepare the destination." Zelda ordered the launch crew. Soon large gloved hands appeared and gathered everyone to the ship and everyone was launched from the world of the hero school. Not knowing what awaits them for great evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person**

#

#

As the the metal dragon-like ship known to team Blazing Fire sailed through the great abysses of stars and darkness known as the spiral, the universe of worlds, to their dangerous mission that leaves to great evil from a certain organization, Emily Hayes, the Stoekeeper destine to defeat the demon that controls the puppet known as the elf king, Trellis's deceased father, stared in aw of the beauty of the void of space. "It's amazing... What are the other worlds like?" Emily asked the tiny viking boy

#

#

"They are all different, each with their own sets of rules and abilities." Hiccup answered as he scratches the head of his beloved dragon Toothless as he'd purred with delight of his master's attention. "Speaking of rules, we need to go over the rules of entering another world.

Rule 1: Never tell anyone who doesn't know about the worlds about the spiral without the Headmasters approval

Rule 2: Never meddle the affairs of other worlds unless it has something to do with the evils of the TSOD

Rule 3: Hide our powers from the public

Rule 4: Destroy all evidence of anything other worldly

Rule 5: Never tell anyone your true name

Rule 6: If someone has seen the events of what they shouldn't use the Abra to erase their memories and make up a story

#  
#

"That is all you should know, make sure you all follow them or there could be a very harsh punishment of the Headmaster. Understood?" The vampire prince explained to his team. Everyone nodded as the Abra set their course. "What world are we going anyway?" Miss. Hayes wondered as everyone buckled into their seats. "We are going to world 111642257785.68658755454543568.97564323544." Zelda answered as Emily and Trellis did not get it. "Which would be...?" Trellis puzzling asked. "Miracle City, aka the city of criminals. I hear there are heroes down there but not sure." Rin answered their question.

#

#

"Everyone! as we prepare to land, the ship will be transformed into a circus and everyone here will be disguised as circus performers. There will be two team waiting for us, the Jimmy's team the Nicktoons and Ben's team the Gauntlet. We will preform to cover our true mission, understand?" Darren explained as everyone nodded. Soon the ship landed and use illusory power to make it look like a cart with horse tied to it. Zelda, Trellis and Emily used their power to change everyone clothes and appearance. Team Blazing fire saw the rest of the two team coming.

#

#

As the teams began to talk Emily saw the Secret trio, Jake, Randy and Danny. "Guys? What are you doing here?" Emily asked as the boys explained to her. "Well, we are on the Nicktoons team. You see we are from two teams just to help both out." The dragon boy explained. "Speaking of which, we should introduce you two to our friends." Danny smiled.

()

()

**Emily**

#

#

Darren and Zelda had everyone introduce themselves to us one by one in each team

Asami Sato

Jenny XJ9

Tak

Timmy Turnner

Jimmy Neutron

Danny Phantom

Spongebob Squarepants

Randy Cunningham

Jake Long

For team Nicktoons

Ben Tenison

Robbin

Chiro

yoh

Darius

Evra, Darren's son

"Alright everyone, let's get ready for the Unearthed circus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily or Cristina perspective **

#

#

As we used the illusion power to give them the circus costume and a different appearance and voices, I looked at myself or my new fake appearance in the mirror. My hair was pure black and short, my face was a that have that olive skin tan with even darker freckles, my turned bright blue instead of the shade of purple, my clothes were colorful and didn't even match very well and gypsy boots with large bells tied to the back, my gloves looked leathery brown with little bells hanging on to my gloved wrist.

#

#

Even my voice was different. It was high pitched, but a lot higher than my real voice, and it had a very charming British accent to it, it reminded me of the demon boy Ciel Phantomhive, one of the headmasters of the hero school. "Hey Emily or Cristina. How are you doing." A voice cooed to me, that is unknown to my head but not my heart. It had a Prussian accent. "Hello Trellis or should I say Titan. How are you my love?" I'd purred. I turn to my head to see my love in his illusion disguise, he had a pale human skin, and bright golden hair, his scar was gone, but his razor sharp teeth and lizard tongue was left alone.

#

#

"Alright, everyone. We have arrive in Miracle City, We to prepare two things, so get ready!" Darren Shouted as we all prepare for the mission and for our cover, the show. As I my battle moves, the vampire prince, my commander appeared. "Cristina, how would you like to be my assistant for the performance for Lady Octa, my beloved pet spider?" Darren or Nerrad requested. "Sure. What do you need me to do for the performance for Lady Octa?" I asked. Then he'd whispered in my ear, "You need to bring the goat on stage, then I'll need to teach you how to use the flute for Lady Octa."

#

#

#

**Third person**

#

#

After the have done there training they opened the Unearthed Circus to Miracle City. Everyone came to see it, even the vileness and heroic young man El Tigre, or unmask right now, Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera and his blue haired friend Frida as well for his father and grandfather. "I can't believe you wanted to visit a cruel place like this. They treat deformed people horribly." Mr. Rivera sighed. "Come on! The show is starting!" Frida shouted as she pulled Many to the tent as his family followed them. "Ladies and gentlemen, step right up. Behind this red curtain is delight, horror, fantasy and terror. Things that can only exist in Unearth! I present you the SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person**

#

#

"Behold, the boy who could inhale air and exhale FIRE!" Zelda or Ashley announced to the audience. It was Jake or Jasper who began to huff and puff air then blew fire. That was one of the perks of being a dragon for him. He made thousands of shapes and form from the flames he created with ease. For his last performance, he created a dragon made of fire and the whole crowd ate it up. Jake gave his humble bow. "Next with great other worldly power, a boy from beyond the grave I give you..." As Ashley began, Jasper used a smoke bomb to disappear and then Danny or Darrel appeared on stage. "The intangible boy!" the ring mistress announced.

#

#

Darrel did very well, all he needed to do was walk through walls and everyone loved it. Next was Randy or Yang and his martial arts and sword throwing, after him was Tak and Timmy with their magical jousting, then Jimmy with science with Sponge. After the rest of the act were done, even Trellis with the Snake swallowing. (Elves and dragon are distant cousins in the species line. They have few things in common, like sharp teeth, thick skin, and have acrop, the organ that storage food or protect thing at the same size or smaller.) Now it was Cristina's and Darren or Night's turn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darren or Night perspective **

#

#

I looked at my apprentice with comfort, she was very nervous about being on stage with everyone watching and for my safety also. Lady Octa is a very deadly spider and she needed to learn how to play flute over a day. "You'll do great... But you need to bring the goat..." I'd whispered to the keeper girl. Em- or Cristina held the rope to the furry creature as it began to bleat. I held my beloved spiders cage close as I prepared to go on stage. "Now for our grand finally, the master of all terrible and fearsome beast, NIGHT WITCHCRAFT!" The ringmaster announced as I appeared on stage with Lady Octa on the pedestal of stone.

#

#

"Everyone I must have your attention, you must all rename quiet or Lady Octa, my dear spider, could get scared and kill you." I'd warned as everyone went quiet to prevent any deaths. "Now my assistant will be helping to show you how dangerous she is." Cristina came with the billy goat tied to the rope. I played mu flute and told my spider to attack and paralyze the goat, Lady Octa did so. The people would have screamed from it, but they did not want to be next. "Do not fear, Lady Octa only paralyzed the goat. Now for the finale trick, I will need My assistant Cristina!" I'd announced.

#

#

#

**Manny Perspective **

#

#

I was stun by not only, by the spiders cool attack on the goat, but by the beauty of the assistant, the chica. She was hot. As she played her flute for the spider. Dama Octa Began to spin her web in the Spider guy's mouth, that it's even more cool. Then it crawled into his mouth and he open his mouth for the spider to spin a web back to her cage. Everyone cheered but my dad, who only pouted. I need to talk to her


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily**

#

#

After the show, Randy, Danny, and Jake were assigned to gather the food for the animals, and feed it to them. "Why do they need to eat this much?" Randy whined and complained as we head for the tent, but then, I heard something. I turned my head to where the noise came from and heard little children giggling and hiding from us in the bushes. I'd whispered to the the fire breathing boy who'd smiled and whispered to the ghost kid, who whispered to the ninja guy. "Alright, that is everything. We should head back to our cozy tent before the escaped monsters from the circus come out and slaughter us all." Jake said worryingly as we set the food that were in crates and left to what they thought was the safety of our tents with the others.

#

#

#

**Many **

#

#

As the chumps and the very caliente chica left for the tents, Frida and I were about to explorer what was inside the big tent, but then something terrifying happened. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Circus senorita screamed as both Frida and I screamed and ran for our lives in fear. But then the intangible boy and the flying grasshopper sprang up out of nowhere and shouted 'BOOOOO!' At us and we kept running. Then the fire breather jumped out with a long snake-like tongue popping out of his mouth creepy like. Then he licked our heads slowly and covered in slime and mucus. Then things went dark...

#

#

#

**Third person**

#

#

"Oops..." All four of them breathed. "Come on kids wake up!" Jake shook the curly head boy as Randy did the same for the midnight blue haired girl. "Oh, we are so dead..." Randy whined as the three boys began to panic. "Alright-Aright! I-I'll be back w-with Darren and Miss. Zelda. You guys try to help them." Emily stuttered as she ran to help the unconscious two, but then the curly haired boy grabbed a hold of the Stonekeeper's ankle, causing her to fall on the soft grass and hard earth, making an 'Oof!' as she hit the ground hard and very quick. "Ow..." Emily moaned as she rubbed her head from the fall.

#

#

"Ha ha ha ha! I got you!" Many laughed as the four of then chuckled nervelessly and awkwardly. *Yeah, he really did...* Emily thought. "What is going on?" Rin asked as he helped her on her feet. But before she could say anything a man scream and scared everyone, "Manny Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera! What are you doing here?!" *Great, another wierdo* Emily thought. "Ah, you must be , I'm Darren Shan. I wish to speak to you about your son." My tutor smiled. "Emily, I wish you to give these two the tour of the circus." The prince requested as he left with the masked man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, may contain a jealous and angry Trellis.**

* * *

**Emily**

I was surprise to see this little guy, Manny was it to be between the crossword of evil and good like that. A thief and a protector, a scourge and a champion. I wonder what would that path would take him. We were giving him and his little friend to the tents and show weird and amazing things we've have. Then Trellis saw me after releasing all the snakes from his crop. He saw me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, I giggled a little as he nibbled my ear. "Hello my little Hazelnut, who is your new blue haired friend, and the squirt?" My Trelly purred like a little kitten. The tiny hero growled. "Hey, I'm not a squirt, you warty, blue sapo (toad). I am El Tigre!" He shouted as he turn into his tiger costume. "Well I know spanish as well. cierra el pico o Voy a morder la cabeza. (Shut your mouth or I'll bite off your head)" Trellis kindly replied. I wondered what my warrior said to him, because he had a shock look. "What did you say?" I'd asked him as I stared into his cat like eyes. "I said that the most lovely creature with star like eyes has already been taking and he should not try to date you." Trelly cutely purred.

* * *

**Trellis**

"Trellis, what did you really say?" Emily gave me the dirty look. "Hey. How about we all go for some food, what do you say?" I'd answered as we left trying to keep my tiny Hazel off subject. She would kill me if she learned what I'd said. The fuzzball tries to hit on her, I whack him secretly and roar at him to back off. Other then that, I just talk to the secret trio and my beloved, who I am planing to marry one day. I just need to ask her the question at the right time. "HEY,RUNT!" We turn to see a criminal, a villain who had more fur than the kitten, knocking out my Hazelnut out and holding her hostage. "No buddy moves or she get it man." The guy growled. "Hands off the woman I loved!" Tigre and I say in unison as we both knocked him off his feet and breaking every bone, and tooth he had. After the fight was over, I gently cared for my love injuries, but something was wrong, something was happening inside Emily's head, keeping her from waking up.


End file.
